Users of cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants and the like typically carry the electronic devices in clothing pockets. While there is no evidence that radiation from such devices cause an adverse health effects, many individuals believe that less radiation exposure is better. The prior art lacks clothing augmented with one or more shields to reduce radio frequency (RE) energy incident on the user.
The prior art discloses use of shielding for hoods worn around large electrical equipment and discusses the effect of slots in shielded enclosures. In addition, full chainmail suits are used by high voltage electrical workers to prevent a voltage differential from developing across the workers' bodies in proximity to the live line. Purses, wallets and credit card sleeves are also on the market to prevent undesired scanning of credit cards or passports using NFC.
In addition, smart phone cases that are both decorative and protective are known. Such cases are not made with shields to reduce RF energy on the user, however, and instead are typically constructed from a plastic or rubber material. Some cases require the user to open or remove the electronic device prior to use, which is often inconvenient or awkward.
A need exists, however, for clothing that provides protection for the wearer against RF energy when the wearer stores cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants and other electronic devices in his or her pockets.